remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaden Osris
There are no public records that exist pertaining to the identity of the Splicer, Jaden Osiris -- except for her very recent history, logged accordingly with Colonial Security, Earth Gov, and even the Dawn Colony Medical Facility. __TOC__ Waking up in the middle of a shipping freighter en route to Dawn Colony, Jaden discovered that she had no memory of her past life -- or, at least, there was a huge blank during an undetermined amount of time between the day she was spliced together and when she regained consciousness on the freighter; this was a period of time she would later discover was years, rather than days. All she had to her name were the clothes on her back, a single high-caliber pistol and a credit chit with 15000 printed into its digital display. Once the freighter landed, she had gone through the usual process of registration and soon set about looking for work among Dawn Colony's 'prestigious' organizations. Personality Jaden maintains a somewhat upbeat, positive attitude. She's very well-spoken and can also be bluntly honest even to very close friends. She can also be very flirtatious, no matter the gender or race she's interacting with. Despite her open and accepting outlook she usually keeps to herself in a general setting. She considers herself a bit of a "lone wolf." Her accent comes from southern Ireland, though it's completely unknown if whether or not she was ever actually born there or it became a part of her speech when she was spliced. Abilities Jaden is naturally athletic and acrobatic with augmentations improving her agility and speed. The combination of her neural and ocular implants allow her to be hyper-accurate with any ballistic weapon. She was purposefully-spliced for infiltration and espionage, her body small enough for her to be nimble and quick on her feet while staying for the most part silent. Equipment AP-16 Raptor Heavy Pistol While largely unsure as to where she'd received it, the AP-16 Raptor has been her most efficient and reliable weapon since arriving in Dawn Colony. It weighs just under ten pounds and is chambered for high-caliber magnetic pulse rounds, with only a semi-fire firing mode available. Lightweight Nano-woven Polymer Bodysuit Elastic, durable, and built for lasting comfort. Jaden's primary bodysuit allows her to remain agile, with its form-hugging material thick enough to prevent from any sort of puncture or calculated cut from a bladed weapon. It is lightweight and thin enough, however, for her to be able to wear additional layers of clothing on top. She is usually found wearing a cropped jacket, a pair of short-shorts along with leg-covering tights attached to light boots. Other Equipment High-Frequency Blade With a durable finish of polished, folded steel with an electro-static superconductor fitted into the blade, Jaden's sword is not so very frequently used as she almost never finds herself in a situation where she is within adequate range to use it. It's only during desperate moments when she finds herself needing to use it. It is fitted with an extra module that allows her to keep it compact and tucked away in her backpack until it's needed. Mk. 16 Modified Assault Rifle Jaden found this while scavenging in the wastes and came across the body of a dead (or dying) mercenary. Among the loot she found off of him, this rifle was one of them. It is a heavily modified FN SCAR-L Mk. 16 which uses the older 5.56 caliber ammunition most commonly found among NATO forces in the 20th and early 21st century. Although heavily antiquated, the rifle itself was kept in remarkably good shape -- which was immediately sullied when she repainted it to match her own personal color scheme. She will often have this slung to her back when traveling out into the wastes alone. Augmentations Neural and Ocular Cybernetic Implants With a combination of these two augmentations, Jaden is able to see full details of the arenas she fights in and is able to carefully calculate the best ways to resolve a situation, or avoid it completely. She is also able to see in the dark and has an immunity to such darkness. Speed Cybernetic Leg To enhance her natural agility, Jaden had an internal prosthesis done on her legs which enables her to run faster and further than most. OOC Information The player of this character provides express permission for Jaden to be involved in any non-consensual adult situations as a means of advancing her personal story. As a character, she is often very approachable in any situation. Category:Character Category:Player Character